life is worth livinga second chance is giving
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: This is the complete story of a second chance in life. hope you like it and please REVIEW!


Song is by Sara MacLauchlan _Angel_ the poem by me ^.^ hope you guys like this!

* * *

_I held a secret._

_Far to long that no one knew,_

_Not even those I consider family. _

_The war is now over, and we have won_

_But the price that I have paid is full of pure pain._

_My true love gone. _

_I don't care who hears._

_I don't care who sees_

_For the lifeless body of the man I love_

_I would weep and scream_

_For the love I have lost._

Written by Nataku-sensei [jmpg]

_

* * *

_

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There__'__s always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it__'__s hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I__'__ll find some peace tonight  
_

_

* * *

_

Who would of thought that my uncle would weep for the man he had torture throughout his teen years. More so, fall in love and keep it a secret even from close friends and … me. But now in the battlefield, among the dead and wounded, he holds the body of his one true love and weeps. Scream. Wails to the four corners of the field, that he has lost half of his soul.

* * *

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You__'__re in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here  
_

_

* * *

_

I cannot look. It's painful to hear his sorrow then what it would look to see his painful face. His cries can bring down the most emotionless man to his knees. Albus, with tears in his eyes, kneels down beside the body of the man he thought as his son and his son's lover and gathers them both in his arms.

_

* * *

So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There__'__s vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lie_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don__'__t make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It__'__s easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
_

_

* * *

_

I can't take this; I can't take it any more. I ran. I ran as far as I could, far away from the sadness of my uncles' loss, away from the innocent blood that was shed in that field. The war won, but at what cost. My friends and those who I may have seen but not had a chance to talk to where lost and their love ones are gone! I can't stop running, I need to escape, and deeper and deeper I ran into the forest, not caring where I end up, I just need to leave. I need to get far away, away from the scene of pain and sorrow. I ran till I can't no more, falling to my knees a cry of anguish comes out of me. _WHY! WHY MUST WE LOSE THOSE WE LOVE FOR WHAT! FOR PEACE! KILL INNOCENTS TO ACHIEVE THAT! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN FEEL THIS PAIN. I WOULD SACRAFICE MYSELF TO BRING BACK THOSE WHO DIDN'T NEED TO DIE!_

_

* * *

In the arms of an angel _

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You__'__re in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You__'__re in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_**

* * *

Would you?**_

I look up and see this girl sitting at the base of a tree. Wiping my tears I take a better look at her, but it is hard. Not enough lighting to see her face but the tone of her voice sounds of pure pain, of tiredness.

_**Would you sacrifice yourself to bring back those who have died in vain? To bring back love ones that was lost? Would you be happy if that was completed?**_

I was frozen still when she got up and started walking towards me, I couldn't move but that didn't mean that my mind was shut off.

_They did not deserve to die! They were kids! Their life had not started but now look were they are. They will not see another daylight nor would they be able to find love, marriage, see how far they would go in the magical world! YES! I would sacrifice myself for them to have a chance in life. _

_**Would you be happy with that? Don't you want to see what your life would be?**_

_I have lost my childhood because of this war. I am tired. I would gladly sacrifice myself for others who have love ones here on the earth, to make the ones that I love as family smile once again. You. You have the power to do this don't you. I can see it in your eyes. You never wanted this to happen. These deaths were not made by your choice and it angers you that they were. You are the holder of the cards of life and death._

_

* * *

In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You__'__re in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You__'__re in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_**

* * *

I am tired of what you human and magical people do. I maybe death but that does not mean I love what you all have done. I can see it in your eyes that you would do anything for your love ones, but you to would love to have a happy ending… and you shall have. Close your eyes and sleep. You have done enough, I will grant you your wish, but when you open them again you will find what you truly wish for. Goodnight boy and when you wake up your dreams will come true.**_

_My name is not boy. It's Harry… Harry Pott..e..r_

_

* * *

You__'__re in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

* * *

6 years later

_PAPA! DADA! HURRY UP WE HAB TO GO!_

Running down the stairs and going practically outside in the house of Black is a 6 years old child name Harry James Potter-Black-Snape.

_Coming oh great one! Severus, love, have you finish dressing Abigail. Harry is about to run to Hogwarts without us. Harry! Come back this instance! Where do you think you are going!_

It's a beautiful day today. The 9th year of the final battle and we find the house of Black full of sadness and joy. How can this be you ask? Will 9 years ago to this day I: Sirius Black, had thought I lost the man that I have loved for all my life: Severus Snape. Some of you may be shock but has the saying goes _it's a thin line between love and hate._ At the final battle I didn't pay attention to my surrounding, I was mostly focused on Sev that I didn't notice what was happening to my Godson Harry, until that moment when that woman came towards us.

_**The blood of children should have not of shed at this early age. Death that even I would not have like to see. All of you have lost love ones due to your own battle for power and you cry at the end for the outcome that you have all created. Pathetic. None of you have even thought of what you have done except for one, who cried to the winds of the death that should of not been. Even though he to wished to live, he gladly scarified his life for his loved one and I would grant this wish, but also his will be granted to.**_

Through this speech that she was giving us, I felt something with in me grow. I don't know but it felt like a life was being created. Opening my eyes when said feelings have left she is kneeling right in front of Albus and me and extends her arms to Sev. I remember screaming at her for trying to take him from me.

_**Calm down child for I will not take your love one from you. His time was not now, he has a lot to live for and you will soon find out what it is. This child that had cried his sorrow and pain wished for the happiness of his friends and family and I will grant it for I have seen to many uncalled death these couple of months that I will not take another life right now.**_

Staring dumbfounded she takes Sev from my arms and places a black looking book on top of his chest. When it touched, this light came from within its pages and then lights appear out of the chest of the students and some adults surrounding the battlefield also. I return my gaze to her when I heard her speak.

_**Sorrow. Pain. Death.**_

_**These people have seen and felt.**_

_**There death has been uncalled for**_

_**I will then rewrite their ending**_

_**By a boy who was full of pain of what had happened.**_

_**Hear me now for I am death, that the life of one Harry Potter **_

_**Would set things right. **_

_**And his wish would be granted for it will be written as it is said**_

And then she disappeared. Just like that. After she spoke the light became so strong that I couldn't see then when I opened them Sev was awake. Like if nothing had happen to him. I still could not understand what had happen there but what I did find later on in the forest was the body of my beloved Godson Harry Potter. He looked not of saddens nor of pain, he was as if asleep in a dream of happiness; as if released from his pain. We buried him at the hill of Hogwarts were he oversees the school. All over the magical world people have wept of joy and sadness for the death of their hero and the second chance for their love one. Now ever year we celebrate that day that was given to us but me and my closest friends celebrate for another reason that happened to me.

Remembering the past brings me laughter. Who would of thought I would be a 'Mother'. A couple of months after the final battle, I was feeling really under the weather when one night, cuddle with Sev arms around me that women shows up in our living quarter and within her arms was a ball of … light.

_**He wanted his family to be happy and full of love but you still hold sadness of his timely death, so I am here to ask of you to guard this soul with your love and hope. He wanted you to smile and live but he to had wished for that, so at the battlefield I have giving you a life Sirius Black, you are with child, a child who still has not received a soul and now here it is. **_

_You mean I am with child? but I have never heard of a man with child before! How is that possible? Can it be? Why me!_

_**Silence! Do not question me for I made a promise to him that I will grant his wish and you are the ones that I have chosen for this! URGH! If you were not preggy I would hit you. Okay! I have been quite busy and I have come to ask if you accept this responsibility of rising this child as one of your own.**_

_Ye…YES! I accept but… whose 'soul' is that?_

Coming closer to us Sev tightens his arms around me but the look that she gives us is kind and understanding so we do not fear her. Placing her arm on my stomach she looks at both of us and says.

_**He was tired. He wanted to have a happy life that is not full of pain nor war. He wanted to see you smile and be with the man you love, he did not want you to see him lifeless on the ground. He wanted peace but no death and he wanted to live a care free life where he had no responsibility other then being a regular child. I am the keeper of the book of death but I also grant wishes to those who I believe should have. This soul that I will in trust you with is none other than Harry Potter and you would love him as he is of your own and show him a beautiful childhood full of love and hope for a better future. **_

Now, 6 years pass, I have given birth to a boy who sacrificed his life to start anew and he has given me a family that I love. What was more a surprise that she visited us when Harry was 4 and what a surprise it was!

_**Hello Sirius. **_

I jump out of pure shock and turn to see that women in my baby's room that my parental sense kicks in and I went in front of Harry's crib.

_**Do not be silly Sirius. I hope you're memory is still intact even due to old age.**_

_What… I … you… your not taking my son from me are you. _

_**Do you think I will take a soul that I gave you? Come on! I am here to see how everything is going. **_

_Everything I good… why?_

_**Umm, you see. I have a problem. Its quite laughable if you hear it. Umm you see I am death right**_

_Last time I remember you DID bring back the dead to life so yup you are._

_**Hahah funny. Anyway, when I was bringing back the souls to life one decided to stay with me. **_

_Ugh?_

_**Yeah. You see, after bringing them back I feel in a deep sleep to re-energize myself for I was extremely weak. When I awoke, a little girl was sitting beside me. Now, I cannot have a child's soul around me for they are pure and I did not know who I may place this soul with but then I remembered you so… I… umm… can you do me the favour of taking care of this little one?**_

_You want me to care of a soul? How will I be able to take care of a soul? It doesn't even have a bod..y … no you want me to…_

_**Please. I know I am asking you for a lot but I cannot damage this pure soul! Please! You may look at this as a sister for little Harry.**_

Convincing me was out of the question. I was giving a gift to see my godson's soul have a beautiful and war free childhood that I couldn't let a soul not have that. So here I am, waiting for my husband to come down with our little one and trying to have Harry stay in place before we go. Life is great and I would not change anything in the world.

The End.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE** I hope you guys liked this! If you want me to change something review please!


End file.
